Alcohol Effect
by NeKo Meow
Summary: ONE-SHOT.The concours just finished their performance. They went to a restaurant together with Kanazawa to celebrate. Of course if there's Kanazawa there's alcohol. And someone should drink it not just Kanazawa.


**********__****Disclaimer: **I don't own La Corda D'oro or the characters, it all belong to its rightful owner. I only claim for the plot.

* * *

**********~Alcohol Effect~**

********_The concours just finished their performance. They went to a restaurant together with Kanazawa to celebrate. Of course if there's Kanazawa there's alcohol. And someone should drink it not just Kanazawa._

* * *

After their performance at their school, the concourse together with their sensei and Amou went to a restaurant to celebrate their successful recitals.

"Hey, Nami why are you here?" Ryoutarou mocked, arms crossed.

"It's none of your business, Tsuchiura, besides Kanazawa sensei invited me," she retorted, one brow rose. "Neh **Kanazawa sensei?**" she sustained looking at the old man.

Coughing, Kanazawa nodded. He put his hands in his pocket and looked away, simply to avoid any of the conversation.

"Wow, it's a very huge restaurant," Kahoko interrupted, admiring the gigantic place, eyes shimmering and fixed to the main door.

"Sugoi, I hope their foods are delicious, let's go," Kazuki said excitedly, jumping in joy.

"Slow down Kazuki," Azuma taunted while cupping his chin with his right hand and left hand supporting his right elbow.

"Tsukimori-kun let's go," Kahoko said, as they walked to the main door. Like what they had expected, it was beautiful inside the restaurant. A big stairs welcomed them and a huge chandelier glittering vividly on the ceiling. A man in formal attire approached them.

"Welcome," he politely uttered and gestured to follow him. The group followed him upstairs. Some private rooms met their eyes, rooms for those people who wanted to eat privately or for celebration and party like what they will do.

"Ow, Sugoi, Sugoi, this place is great. I can't wait for the food," Kazuki dreamingly said, mentally drooling. The place has a big round couch and a table in the middle of it. Turning right at the corner was a door leading to the terrace.

There was a Videooke and a T.V. as well.

"Here is your room sir," the waiter informed and gave the menu to Kanazawa. "Is there anything else you want?"

"No thanks, I'll just call you later

The waiter bowed his head and left.

"Ei, all of you, have a sit," Kanazawa muttered, pointing at the vacant table. Once all had seated, Kanazawa sighed and moved to another vacant couch behind the others.

"Ka-Ka-Kanazawa-sensei, y-you don't want to join us?" Fuyuumi stuttered.

"No I'll be fine here," he answered, switching his eyes at the menu. After some time of mulling over, he raised his hand to call for the waiter for his order.

With hurried steps, the waiter came for his aid. "Yes, sir, what do you want?"

"Black level." Kanazawa smiled. The waiter bowed his head and left again

Meanwhile in the concourse table. "Kahoko, sit beside me, here," Kazuki shouted tapping at the soft couch. Kahoko nodded and walked to the couch.

"Thanks Hihara-senpai," she said, smiling.

"I want to sit in the corner," Amou protested and grimaced.

"Don't be too stubborn," the green haired Ryoutarou opposed. "_You're not a concourse anyway, why are you here._" he babbled, obviously irritated with the journalist presence.

"I already told you, Kanazawa-sensei invited me," she answered with a thud

"Ouch!" Ryoutarou groaned in pain. "How dare you stepping on my foot," he retorted, scowling

"Sorry, so will you excuse me, I want to go to the corner, _thanks!_" she continued, a sly smile adorned her lady-like lips. "Well, hmn," she said after she sat. "You're furious Tsuchiura, calm down, you don't want to burn the whole restaurant right?" She mocked more, crossed leg and left hand cupping her chin.

"Shut up, girl."

Nami laughed at his reponse. "Are you mad because of _**what happened earlier?**_"

He replied with a snob.

"You're not in the right time, _**sorry **_then..." she apologized, little yet loads of chuckles slipped in her lips

"I said shut up," he reprimanded starting to get infuriated.

"Blahblah…"

"Ah, Nami-chan, I think you should stop it now," Kahoko interrupted, staring at her friend, worried.

"Ok, but he's in wrong time back then," she didn't stop "It's still clear in my mind…"

"Enough, I said," Ryoutarou reiterated.

"I ain't do that in purpose, don't be mad at me," she explained.

"Nami-chan please stop, we're here to have fun not this," Kahoko uttered.

"Geez, for you I'll stop." Nami sighed in resignation.

"Good," Kahoko said and smiled, she turned to the waiter who was by now putting the foods on their table.

"_It's not my fault that your moment with her was interrupted,_" she whispered but made it audible just to Ryoutarou.

His forehead furrowed.

"You look so cute back then, and your face all blah, _**red,**_" Amou sustained with a laugh.

"Tsuchiura-kun, Nami-chan, here have some." Kahoko put the food in front of the two. She deemed that it would be convenient if she made the two occupied with something.

"If you want to confess to her, assure it you're in a right time. I can help you about that," she whispered and smirked.

"No thanks," he bitterly answered

She laughed and dug in the food.

"_Geez, I 'am really annoyed with this girl, not only for Kahoko. Geez. She's been torturing me since that incident. How can she take that, I won't forgive her._" Ryoutarou pondered between gritted teeth.

"Tsuchiura-kun, are you alright?" Kahoko asked looking at him, the said guy feigned a smile.

"_I thought this is a victory party for a successful performance, judging by the look of them…_" Kahoko mused and sighed.

"_I think this will be a long… long night._" She released a sigh. "_Hihara-senpai is eating all the food as if there's no tomorrow."_

"_Nami and Tsuchiura-kun don't want to stop fighting, how many times I told them to. They've been doing that since this afternoon, when Nami saw us, talking about that Tsuchiura-kun is serious back then what is he want to say to me, hmm,_" she mused more.

"And now," she groaned, "_Yunoki-senpai keeps on looking at me and when I look at him he keeps on smiling, why is that and….uh!_" she halted.

"Tsukimori-kun, you're not eating, Hihara-senpai won't left any food for you," Kahoko said and pushed the delicious-looking cuisine to Len.

"Here," she uttered, raising the spoon with the food towards Len's mouth.

"_**Hino**_, Stop it…" Len hadn't had much time to oppose as Kahoko put the spoon in his mouth.

"Hey there, are you having fun?" Kanazawa disrupted. He leaned behind Azuma while holding the bottle of an alcoholic drink. Judging by the look of the bottle, Kanazawa just opened it.

"Yews, thaw-fowd-his-greawt" Kazuki answered mouth full of foods.

"What is that?" Len questioned in every cough. They all looked at him. His face became redder and redder as if his blood rose up.

"Tsu-tsukimori-kun I-I'm sorry." Frantic, Kahoko apologized searching for any drink. She glimpsed on Kanazawa's precious drink.

"Kanazawa-sensei, give it to me," she said grabbing the bottle

"Hey it's… he only uttered. Kahoko swiftly gave it to Len to drink in. Len who needed to drink drank the alcohol not minding what he was drinking.

"_**It's...oh dear.**_" Kanazawa's jaw dropped as he scratched his head.

"My, my, Kahoko you've done it again," Azuma taunted, mischievous smirk gleamed in his lips.

"What?" shocked, she raised her hand to cover her gape mouth. "Tsu-tsukimori-kun?" she stammered after Len put down the almost empty bottle.

"Tsukimori-kun?" she repeated when Len didn't respond, the others ogled at him too.

The cerulean haired lad raised his head. He leaned forward the table and cupped his chin. His face slightly flushed.

"Are you all right now Tsukimori-kun?" she hesitated.

"Why you ask?"

"Huh?" Kahoko reacted. Len fixed his eyes on her and smiled.

"Gaah! L-Len just smile," Kazuki exclaimed, unexpectedly. The waiter in the other side looked at their commotion.

"Sheeeee, Hihara-senpai," Amou instructed and put her forefinger in her lips. "Don't make a fuss."

Len chuckled and raised his free hand at Kahoko's crimson colored hair. He curled her crimson strands around his finger in rather flirtatious way; deep golden eyes darkly gawked at her. He smiled with the unusual smile, more likely a playful grin. Kahoko blushed.

"Are you ok, Tsukimori?" Kanazawa asked looking at the lad.

He sat properly, letting go of Kahoko's hair. "Yeah I'm fine," he said while running his fingers through his hair.

"_Heck, you're not, you drank my so precious black level, how dare you,_" Kanazawa sneered and ordered another bottle.

Len stood and put his arms at the back of his head. "I'll be in the terrace," he said.

"Uhm!" Kahoko began.

He turned to look at her "Do you want to come, _**Kahoko,**_" he said with his teasing grin. Kahoko's face tinted crimson; she lowered her head to hide it.

Leaning closer to Kahoko "Ok, I'll be going then, sweetie," he mumbled, marching away.

Kahoko raised her head afterwards, eyes widened and jaw dropped. She was dumbfounded for a while.

"I-I think I should follow him." she started, worried.

"I won't do that if I were you," Azuma taunted playfully, avoiding her sight.

"Yeah, a drunk guy," Kanazawa seconded.

"I'll just look for him if his fine."

She looked at Kazuki.

"Uhm, I'm eating, can't go with you," he said, drawn on the food.

Kahoko gazed at Ryoutarou, the guy looked away. "_I don't care about that ice cube._" his expression said.

"_Keiichi was sleeping, Nami-chan was at the powder room, it will take forever if I wait for her. Shoko-chan was talking to her mother._" Kahoko mused. "_Hay, no one to ask help, I'll just go by myself._" she decided and stood.

"I'll just fol.."

"WHO WANTS TO SING?" Kanazawa cut off.

"Yeah, that's a great idea," Azuma said.

"Yeah, I want to sing too," Kazuki went along.

Disregarded, Kahoko just sighed and walked towards the terrace.

As she stopped at the door, she saw Len leaning on the balustrade.

"Tsukimori-kun, are you feeling fine?"

"How many times would you say that?" he said not moving to his position.

"Eh! Sorry."

"And that too," he said and turned to face her. Water flowed on his pale face since he rinsed his hair and his sleeves half unbuttoned.

"You really amused me, and I somehow like it," he said advancing towards her.

"Eh, you're joking right?" she said taken aback.

"No, I'm serious." he grinned, stopping as they inch away.

"Y-you're just…just," she said, looking upward.

"Just what?" he inquired leaning closer to face her.

"Just…" she looked away, face all red, heart madly hammering as if her ribs would crack into fragment.

"_Just that you're…_" she whispered and clandestinely glimpsed at him.

"_You're influenced by alcohol and… geez, he's worse than Yunoki,_" she mused.

"_I can't take th—_" She was cut short.

Len cupped her chin and pulled her closer to him. "_Is he trying to…_" she pondered and looked at his honey colored eyes.

She could feel his warm breathing touching her now red face, her odd breathing merely mingled with his. He leaned closer to her. "_The way I look at it, he's near on kissing me…_"

"KISS!" she opened her eyes wide.

"NO," she said and unconsciously hit him on the face with her left hand. "Gaah! I-I'm sorry Tsukimori-kun," she take back.

The poor guy massaged his face and gazed at her. He put down his hand and grinned again. "Geez," he said and went back to the balustrade.

Blushing furiously "I-I'll be going," she said as she walked inside the room. Her heartbeat remained erratic.

While walking towards their table, her phone rang. It almost fell down from her shock.

"Hello, Mother," she answered.

_"You said you'll be going home early, where are you now?"_

"Ah, yes Mother, I'm on my way," she said and continued on walking.

"Kanazawa-sensei I have to go home now." She informed bowing.

"It's too early to go," Amou shouted at the top of her voice.

"Neh, mother called me," she made details and continued on walking, Amou nodded and went back to singing.

"I see, ok," Kanazawa said following her."Is it ok to you, if you wait for a while," they both halted in the hallway

"Why?"

"I already called the Tsukimori's for Tsukimori, so if it's ok you can ride with them," he explained.

"It's fine with me," Len interrupted.

Kahoko was startled as two hands clasped around her waist from behind. She was more flustered as he leaned closer and nuzzled his chin on her shoulder. His azure tresses prickled her cheek as it sent shiver through her spine. Breathing became difficult that time as if the air became heavier to intake. Her face lit up as she could feel it was flaming red.

"Let go of me!" she exclaimed as she struggled.

"Why?" he uttered, playing innocent with a smirk.

"_Gosh, he is __**so**__ annoying!_"

"Hay, young couples today is so unpredictable. Ahem, people looking!" Kanazawa coughed emphasizing the words _**people looking**_.

"Huh! It's not what you think," Kahoko could only utter at the same as she freed herself from Len's grasp.

"Yeah! As if, I'll believe you. _What you see is what you believe_."

"B-but… it's not it. Tsukimori tell him." Kahoko glanced at Len.

"I dunno."

"Aargh," she exclaimed mentally slapping her forehead. If no one were looking, she would bump her head on the wall as well.

Kanazawa laughed "Enough." whilst the waiter came again.

"There's someone looking for you," he said.

"I see, Tsukimori, Kahoko you can go now," the old man swiveled to the two as the waiter left.

"Ah!"

"Let's go Kahoko," Len said grabbing her hand.

"Huh….bu-but!"

They went downstairs and found the Tsukimori's driver. They went to him and followed the driver exited the restaurant.

~_**NeKo Meow**_~

Meanwhile, Kazuki just exited the comfort room "Ei, where's Kahoko?" he said.

"She went home," Amou answered while singing. The door opened and it was Ryoutarou.

"She went home, who's with her?"

Amou looked at him mischievously and sang again "Tsukimori!" she sang.

"What, that drunk ice cube," he exclaimed.

"Huh?" Kazuki reacted.

"Sorry but if you're planning to follow them, they're already gone," Kanazawa said lazily, he jumped at the vacant couch and comforted himself.

~_**NeKo Meow**_~

On the other hand at the car "Hino's resident," he instructed the driver.

"Yes, young master," the old man replied, politely.

"Is it ok?" she asked again

"Kahoko."

"Huh!" Kahoko flinched, startled.

"Nothing, I just want to say your name." he grinned.

"You're weird," she whispered "_and annoying_"

"Say what you want I don't mind and besides…"

"_Just to you,_" he responded low voiced. He stared at her again before looking outside.

face turned red again "_I often blush. Why is that? WAIT! My face, don't tell me I'm blushing again,_" she mused and touched her flushing face.

She groaned and gawked at him "_He's annoying. However a cute one,_" she pondered.

"_Eh, Kahoko what did you said?_" her mind told her.

"_He's handsome, I know._"

"_What? Stop it mind._"

"Kahoko, we're here," he whispered to her ear.

"Gaah!" agape she looked around. They were outside Hino's Resident.

"You're amusing." he chuckled.

"S-stop doing that." she hurriedly went out of the car.

She halted when she noticed Len followed her.

"Tsukimori-kun, why?" she asked.

"Bye _**Kahoko,**_" he answered grinning.

"Ok bye," she responded. However, Len didn't move from his position.

"Is there a problem?" she queried turning to face him. He only responded with his unusual smile.

He advanced toward her, grinning.

"Tsukimori-kun?" she asked again. "Do you have anything else to—" She was cut off.

His lips gently touched her own, breaking the contact lightly, skimming her cherry lips before sealing it with his yet again. The touch just gave a wild electric shock running through them. Wide-eyed with confusion, Kahoko's body let her down as if her body had minds of its own. She couldn't move.

"_Wait!_" she mused.

Len disregarded her protest as he pulled Kahoko closer. His one arm wrapped around her waist, while his other hand on her head preventing her to step back. Once she didn't struggle he deepened the kiss, using the opportunity when she gasped.

There was a brief moment of shocked but then she gradually closed her golden eyes as she kissed him back and involuntarily pulled him closer. Who was she to deny. She leaned herself to him as somehow her knee became feeble all of the sudden. Her heartbeat raced faster as fluttering sensation drawing in her stomach. She raised her hands up to his shoulder for support, encircling her arms around his neck afterwards. Her action earned Len to grin.

His hand on her head drew back to her cheek and at times caressing it. He held her closer to him feeling her warmth radiating. Broking the kiss for a while to acquire needed air before claiming her lips once more. His kiss became gentle in a moment as she returned the favor.

It seemed to be eternity but the need of air came into sight yet again. Len, once more, broke the kiss and leaned his forehead on hers, looking deeply at her golden eyes.

He kissed her forehead before stepping backward. Kahoko's face all scarlet, red as her hair, likewise, Len had the same blush yet faded. He tapped his forehead and another modest grin gleamed to sight. He turned back.

"_This isn't, this is not a real kiss… he don't know what he's doing_." She lowered her gaze.

"Bye…" he paused, she didn't might see it but another smile adorned on Len's lips "_**Hino"**_ he said and walked toward the car.

Kahoko's golden orbs widened with shock and disbelief as she slowly raised her head to gaze at the said lad.

"What?" She could only utter as her finger unthinkingly brushed her lips

**~END~**

* * *

**Authoress' Note:**_I think this is an open ending, I'll let your imagination do the talking. Review ….You like it? Review if you do. I know you want to review, come on. Don't be shy. I prohibited silent readers here. Feedback is compulsory. (Gomen I think I'm drank as well)_

_Sighed._

©2010 


End file.
